Rise of The Eternal Sun
by Dream from Heart
Summary: Years after her heartbreak, Bella is a marine biologist on an expedition. Jack is the captain. They lust for and dislike each other the moment they met. Will there be a romance? Or a tragic ending. Follow Bella & Jack on this adventure as they go on. ON HIATUS until I finish other stories.
1. Prologue

**A/N: JUST AN IDEA I HAD. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT‼**

 **SUMMARY:**

Years after her heartbreak, Bella is a marine biologist on an expedition. Jack is the captain. They lust for and dislike each other the moment they met. Will there be a romance? Or a tragic ending. Follow Bella & Jack on this adventure as they go on.

* * *

 _Zero_

* * *

Bella

It's been years since Cullens left me. I've moved on from that heartache. All the credit goes to my loving, super caring and supportive dad, Angela and to a degree mom and Phil.

In the course of time, I grew up and grew stronger. I graduated high school and then went on a vacation with mom and Phil to Cali, there on a beach we went for deep sea diving. I was mesmerized by the beauty of the world beneath the water. It affected me so much that my indecision about college dissolved. I wanted to be a marine biologist.

Now, five years later, I was going on an expedition with my team to the Caribbean and other islands to find a solution to stop the depleting of marine life and also to catalog new species if found.

The ship I was to board was captained by Jack Sparrow, was known as Black Pearl, a tribute to the real one which was the fastest ship in Caribbean in the 17th century.

 _Let's see what this adventure has in store for me._ I thought as I drifted to sleep on my seat in the first class cabin of the plane from my home, New York to Columbia.

* * *

Jack

It's been excruciatingly long century of drinking rum and running from place to place to hide my immortality. I was back to the Caribbean sea, my home. I, with the help of fake identity, was able to snag the post of Captain on the Nova Black Pearl, as they called it, a tribute to me beloved Pearl.

I will be setting her first sail tomorrow, she will be going to some very distant islands that I've known. One of them has the Fountain of Youth from which I drank, with the mermaid, Syrina's tear in it. I just hope that there won't be any rendezvous with any of her sisters though.

I return to my _first love_ , seas tomorrow.

* * *

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE.  
**

 **LOVE ~ Peep**

 **CIAO!**


	2. Intrigue

**SO LONG TIME HUH? DON'T WORRY I'LL BE MORE FREQUENT WITH THIS ONE. THIS ONE WILL BE A 30 CHAPTER FIC + INTRO AND EPILOGUE. THIS IS THE FIRST ONE. THE CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE SMALL AND IN BOTH THE PROTAGONISTS' P.O.V.'s**

 **THAT BEING SAID, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR P.O.T.C. BUT I DO OWN Rise of the Eternal Sun.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **DAY 1 ON THE SEA**_

 _Intrigue_

* * *

 _Bella_

This is our first day of the expedition, I'm very excited about this journey, if I were able to do some kind of research, or if I hit the jackpot and found a new species, I'll be famous. Isabella Marie Swan, 23 year old marine biologist discovered a brand new species. Now, wouldn't that headline be a shocker. Especially to all those fuckers that doubted me. I'll show the world who I am!

I was standing over the deck, there was a pleasant breeze blowing and the temperature was nice. There was a lot of crowd outside today, I still didn't had had the honor to meet the captain of the ship. Although, I had heard all about him from my fellow biologists, the girls and some guys too were mooning all over the guy. I was getting all hot and bothered by just the way these girls were describing Captain Jack Sparrow. Jeesh! I just might need to love myself tonight with my trusted rabbit.

I was intrigued by him, maybe if he got lucky, I might even sleep with him. Well, who am I kidding? It's been a while since I had any fun in the sac. The problem wasn't with me though, it was the guys, they got too clingy sometimes and I on the other hand ran from any form of commitments if they weren't work related. That's one way that Ed-tard ruined me in. Gah! I hate that boy! All I hope is that this guy is straight.

* * *

 _Jack_

Ah! The beautiful seas, the scent of salt water on the breeze, if only I had some good ole rum, everything would be peachy. The view was still the same, but the outlook had changed, when I was in these waters for the very first time, I had been a boy filled with wonders. Now, all I felt was wistful; eternity is a very long time to spend alone. I had no friends, I had to move every few years to not clue people into my curious case, after all, I hadn't aged in the last few centuries.

I looked below on the deck to see many individuals roaming about below. I saw a beautiful woman standing by her lonesome a pretty, petite, exotic looking thing she was, lost deep in thought her long mahogany hair flailing in the gentle breeze.

She was wearing skinny jeans with a white and blue striped tank and she had on a hat upon which her cat-eye sunglasses were perched. She was wearing sandals and a light denim jacket was wrapped around her waist by its sleeves.

Such beauty existed only in my human days, I could imagine her eyes: a soulful brown as milk-chocolate. I appraised her from a distance before making the decision to go talk her into my bed. This woman has me intrigued and I intend to get her in my cabin and make her mine in every way.

* * *

 **SHORT AND MUCH TOO LATE BUT THIS STORY IS NOT REALLY GOING TO GET LENGTHY, 500 WORDS PER CHAPTER IS ALL I'M GONNA GIVE. SORRY IF THAT IS DISAPPOINTING. I'LL BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN FROM NOW.**

 **LOVE ~PeeP**

 **Sayonara!**


	3. Announcement 1

Just a little tidbit that I wanted to share with y'all before I get on with the usual chapter: FOR THE PICS, OUTFITS, LOCATIONS AND WHATEVER'S, GO TO MY TWITTER (LINK GIVEN ON PROFILE). IF THE LINK IS NOT WORKING, MY TWITTER HANDLE IS (AT THE RATE) DreamFromHeart

I will also be announcing the next chapter on it when I post it with the link of course.


	4. Announcement 2

Ok, so I've been mulling things over in my head for a very long time and have decided to release all the plot bunnies crowding my mind. All are one-shots or can be compacted into one.

So August and September, updates for my active stories i.e.:

1\. Angel in Disguise

2\. Black Hearts

3\. How Things Work Out

Will be spotty at best.

Now, regarding those one-shots, if you have read "If You Stay" you'll know I write them long with less dialogues. Furthermore, these one-shots are either Damon Salvatore(TVD) & Bella (TWILIGHT) pairing or Jasper Whitlock & Bella (both TWILIGHT) or maybe Dean Winchester (SUPERNATURAL) & Bella and/or Sherlock (SHERLOCK, BBC) & Bella (TWILIGHT).

Those One-Shots are as follows:

i. Finding His Soul - Damon & Bella

ii. Something to Live For – Damon & Bella

iii. {Unnamed} – Jasper & Bella & Damon

iv. One Art– Damon & Bella OR Jasper & Bella

v. Once in a Blue Moon – Damon & Bella OR Jasper & Bella

vi. What Hurts The Most – Damon & Bella OR Jasper & Bella

vii. {Unnamed #2} – Jasper & Bella

viii. Honey, I'm Home – Sherlock & Bella

ix. Back to Life – Damon & Bella OR Dean & Bella

x. {Unnamed #3} – Dean & Bella

This out of the way, I hope you guys will like them. These have been blocking my mind to concentrate on anything even remotely close to the three I'm working on, let alone my exams this 4th and 8th of August. I'll start writing again as soon as I get back from exams and these 10 (now) pain in the ass one-shots.


End file.
